The mechanical requirements for fusing belts and intermediate toner image transfer belts are increasing. Conventional seamed fusing and intermediate toner image transfer belts may exhibit one or more of the following problems, which are addressed by the present invention: relatively high seam height and seam adhesive failure before belt material failure.
Conventional seamed belts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,514,436; 5,487,707; and 5,549,193.
The following documents are also relevant:
Product Information sheet (1 page) and Material Safety Data Sheets (2 pages) on PLYMASTER 213.RTM..
Brochure (4 pages) titled "Norwood PLYMASTER.RTM. Heat Activated Adhesive Systems."
Product Information sheets (2 pages) on PLYMASTER HT 4033.RTM. and HT 4031.RTM..
Material Safety Data Sheets on PLYMASTER HT 4033.RTM..